Cincinnati Morgan
Cincinnati Morgan is a series of Brunanter comics written and illustrated by Pat McCloud. The series first appeared in 1975 and the regular publication ceased in 1990, after 21 albums were released. The series follows the exploits of the eponymous character, a western anti-hero, on his travels through the American Old West and the Canadian frontier. McCloud has identified many European comics as inspirations, most notably the Blueberry and Tex series, while the wide range of themes dealt by the series after 1983 were influenced by Jesuit Joe. He also has stated that many characters, including the protagonist, were graphically inspired by western films. Synopsis Morgan Findlay is the son of a rich pig farmer from Cincinnati, born sometime around 1840. He started as a dedicated racist, but changed his mind during the American Civil War. During his journeys, he became an enemy of discrimination of all kinds and tried to protect the rights of Native Americans. The themes dealt by the series are unusual for a western, including justice, ghettoization, the destiny of man, and his relationship with God. Morgan grows older since his first story, he commits errors and matures. Characters Main characters *'Morgan Findlay', mostly known as Cincinatti Morgan, is the protagonist of the eponymous series. He was graphically inspired by Robert Redford in Jeremiah Johnson. *'Nathaniel Reid' is Morgan's best friend. A former rancher in Dallas, he was framed for a murder he did not commit and had to flee. Reid was graphically inspired by Jason Robards in The Ballad of Cable Hogue. He appears in thirteen albums. *'Saonchiogwa' is a Cayuga warrior who saves Morgan from a bunch of thieves. He befriends him and accompanies him in many of his adventures. He appears in eleven albums. Recurring Characters *'Henry Mack' is a lieutenant of the United States Cavalry. Initially a friend of Morgan, he becomes one of his greatest enemies due to their ideological differences. He appears in seven albums. *'Pierre "Red Nose" Lauzon' is a French prospector and trapper. Despite being frequently drunken, he proves useful several times due to his knowledge of the wilderness and the friendly relations with the natives. He appears in six albums. *'Joaquin the Mute' is a Mexican gunslinger, who became a bounty hunter after a gang killed his family and cut his tongue. He frequently helps Morgan, even though his motives aren't always clear. Joaquin is graphically inspired by Gian Maria Volonté from For a Few Dollars More. He appears in six albums. *'Aganstata' is a rugged trapper, considered an expert on Indian matters. Despite being the son of a Scottish couple, he was raised as a boy by a Cherokee clan. He appears in five albums. *'Smiley' is a mysterious outlaw, who usually acts as Morgan's enemy. However, he was once forced to follow him, due to personal ambitions (in Dollars under the Oak Tree). Smiley is graphically inspired by Anthony Swanson, one of McCloud's favourite actors. He appears in five albums. *'Rosie Lee '''is a beautiful and free-spirited prostitute, known for her fluency in many languages, including Italian, Polish and French. She appears in four albums. *'Hercules Perry''' is a former African slave, who helps Morgan in several occasions with his tremendous strength. He appears in four albums. *'Silas Jones' is a fierce outlaw, who was responsible for killing nine people during a bank robbery. Morgan hunted him down and killed his whole gang. He appears in three albums. Non-fictional characters As a realistic comics series, Cincinnati Morgan features many real-life characters who left their imprint in the history of the United States. Among them are Franz Sigel, Red Cloud and Calamity Jane. Volumes #''The Man from Cincinnati'' #''Fort on the Hill'' #''The Fastest Gunman'' #''In Mexico'' #''The Big Tipi'' #''Dead Man's Hand'' #''In the Meadows'' #''A Ballad for Rosie Lee'' #''Ghost Ranch'' #''The Noble Outlaw'' #''The Long Rifle'' #''Beasts and Heroes'' #''He Who Must Be Hanged'' #''The Ill Horse'' #''Dry Lands'' #''Dollars under the Oak Tree'' #''Footprints in the Snow'' #''Gunfight at Mine Town'' #''Under the Moon'' #''A Horseman from the South'' #''A Last Gunshot'' Legacy The series has received wide recognition in the Brunanter comics community. It is considered one of the most important works of the 1970's comics boom, as well as one of the earliest series with a sophisticated scenario. All the albums were re-released in 2000 and 2001. Gallery of characters Saonchiogwa.jpg|Saonchiogwa in The Big Tipi Silas_Jones.gif|Silas Jones in The Noble Outlaw Category:Comics